The way things should be
by mylifeistwilight
Summary: Bella has been living in Henderson for a year now and her mom is married to Kenny and Edward is HUMAN. Will they still be inseperable, will he fall for someone close to her? read to find out. True story in someways
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the wind on my face as me ashley heather and alannah sat in the bleachers talking. i could also tell that tonight was going to be cold i was thankful that we wouldn't have to sit through the whole football game only till half time was over. That was when I heard Ash ask Heather who that was walking up the bleachers toward us. Heather and I look at ourselves in disbelief. Walking toward us was a guy that look like a Greek God. We knew who he was of course, everyone knew the perfect and handsome man's name. Edward Cullen.

I had trouble explaining to Ash who he was and how I knew him. My friends were usually shocked to know that I knew people like him. They thought I had always been so plain. It just so happened that this one i only knew from others. We had never talked, but he had dated my friend Amanda the year before she moved, and he was my cousin Elizabeth's best friend and was practically her brother.

It shocked me a little to see that the sun had decided to come out at the moment when our eyes locked. It made him glow. His Brunette hair was a little shaggy but neat, his brown eyes contrasted very nicely with his ivory skin. He was wearing a light zip up hoodie and underneath that was a Senses Fail shirt that had no doubt some from Paul. I laughed at the thought of that because I had seen Paul wear this particular shirt many times, and thought it looked so good on him, but it was nothing compared to what it looked like on Edward. His musceles were actually pretty impressive because most of our friends were so into drugs they had no musceles but you could see them perfectly under that shirt. It was enogh to drive any girl crazy. I could see the heads of people turning as he walked up the stairs toward us, I also knew that it was impolite to stare, but how could I not. It was like he was calling out to me.

He finally reached us and I saw Heather rise from her seat and run to embrace him in a hug. They had evedently really known eachother but I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were still on mine the whole time he was talking to Heather. I had no clue what they were talking about. I was to busy enjoying the view that was in front of me.

"Bella!"

Opps I hadn't even noticed that someone had been trying to talk to me. I looked up and saw Ashley and Alannah staring at me shocked at my behavior.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Bella what were you doing daydreaming again? You know you really should stay here on planet Earth with us. But anyways we were going to ask you if you were hungry my Heather and Alannah are going to get something." Ashley said. I felt like there was something else she was trying to say but didn't have the nerves to say in front of everyone. I knew she would keep me up on the phone all night trying to get answers out of me.

"Sure...umm I think i just want some nachos. Hey and Ash dont forget the hot sauce this time please you know how much i hate that. You don't want me so angry that I start yelling at the band teacher when he tells me I'm off beat this time do you?" I teased.

Then it hit me, I was alone up here with this God. What was I suppose to do? Was I suppose to go talk to him? I was so freaking out. Oh I hope Ash and the others would hurry back and hopefully her and Heather wouldn't get into a fight. This was actually the first time they had talked. I told them both that they needed to stop acting chilish this afternoon when they kept tryin to steal me away from the other. I saw no need for them to fight. They were fighting over what Andrew Eddington? What was he if not just some guy sent here to enjoy the scene of two girls constantly fighrting over eachother.

My thoughts were abruptly ended when I saw Ash coming toward me with nachos and two sodas. Thank god she had remembered to get me something to drink I had forgot to ask her about that. I made a mental note for saving me from pain later.

The first game seemed to last forever. I was starting to get bored because I didn't understand the game and I think it showed on my face. I heard a laugh and i looked to see Edward studying my face and laughing at my confusion.

"What's so funny?"

Everyone turned to look at me, and suddenly they were laughing. I knew why the girls were laughing i mean come on a ex-cheerleader who doesn't know a thing about football, how could you not laugh. But Edward I mean it was just weird.

"Your face!" Edward said. I think he was trying to tease me but I was to mad to think about that. I figured it was about time me and Heather headed back to the band hall anyways. It was nearly the end of the fourth quarter that much i knew.


	2. Chapter 2

The night wind was striking my face while the stars shone bright above me. There was no doubt in my heart that tonight was going to be worth remembering. I could feel the magic in the air. I was to busy playin to notice when the air on the right side of my body was suddenly slowing to a stop. It was something that almost anyone would notice. I was suddenly warm when Heather finally started talking to me.

"Bella can you hold my flute for me real quick?"

"Sure Heather!"

That was when I heard a chuckle that sounded like a thousand bells ringing in my ear. Heather was gone by then and I was scared to look next to me. I turned unwillingly. I guess my curiosity just got the best of me. But there sitting on the other side of the fence was the obstical that had stopped the wind from freezing me. Edward was smiling at me with loving eyes. I had no clue what was going on and I was so shocked that he was here. Sitting next to me smiling at me. It was enough to stop any heart in its tracks. I was ready to faint. Thank god I was sittin down, but I was still in the bleachers so it was still dangerous.

"Hey Bella what's up?"

Still dazed and confused I decided that I better answer the beautiful creature that now sat next to me. I turned around so that I could get a better look at him and was so surprised by what I saw. Sitting there was, for sure Edward, but what surprised me even more was how his skin seemed to be glowing in the darkness that surrounded us. He wasn't even cold even though he wasn't wearing a jacket. I think He realized that I was noticing that he was wearing no jacket in this weather, because right then he shoved his arms through a hoodie that I hadn't even noticed was sitting behind him I guess.

"H-h-h-hey E-e-e-edw-ward wh-wh-wh-what ar-r-r-re yo-yo-you do-doing he-here???" I said through chattering teeth. It really wasn' the weather that was making me cold though. It was the fact that I was lost in his eyes and had no clue why someone like him was talking to someone like me. He seemed so sweet. I noticed a look of some emotion in his eyes. It surprised me, because sitting behind those chocolate brown eyes was an emotion none other that passionate love. I never thought that anyone would look at me like this. Especially not someone like him. I was not anything to look at compared to all my friends. They were the true beauty queens. I was nothing next to them. I mean I was a normal girl who was so plain what would make him single me out?

Edward let out a chuckle. I thought that he could hear what I was thinking, but then I realized that I was usually pretty easy to read. I was again dazzled by his smile though.

"I thought that maybe you would like some company. I mean Heather left and Melanie is down on the field. DOn't you want someone to talk to?" He asked me with that look that made his eyes seem as though they were on fire.

"Yeah I do, but wouldn't you rather hang out with Ashley and Alannah I mean come on what is so special about me. THey are of course the girls everyone dreams of knowing!" Opps, did I really just say that? I mean I was thinking it yes, but I never had said anything like that to anyone before. I was surprised I told Edward this, but it was true. They were cute, blonde, coke-like body and CHEERLEADERS. I mean come on isn't that everyone's fantasy?

"Not, really. I think I've gotten to know them well enough." HE chuckled. " It's you that still remains a mystery to me. I mean I've heard from your cousins what you are like, but the never said anything about how beautiful you were." I could tell he really meant what he was saying, and that scared me.

"You must be mistaking me with one of my friends. Compared to them I am the Ugliest person on planet Earth. I am not BEAUTIFUL. ohhh I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, it just was a little weird to hear someone like you tell me that. The girls always tell me that I'm average and that they are surprised that I get the guys I do get." Opps I did it again. I was babbling like an idiot again, but he was listening.

"You don't have to apoligize. I mean theres nothing to apologize for. You were just telling me your opinion, but let me give you mine. You don't see yourself very clearly. You are VERY beautiful and I don't care what those other girls say. I just know that you are beautiful and there is something about you that seems to be pulling me closer to you. Your eyes are so beautiful by the way. They are like a beautiful carribean ocean. They are a beautiful shade of hazel. Please don't be embarrassed. There is no reason to be embarrassed with looks like yours." He was looking strait at me. I couldn't believe that he meant all of this. It was amaxzing. He was so sweet.

Just then he turned his head toward the top of the bleachers and I looked in time to see one of the band directors coming toward us. I looked next to me only to find that Edward was gone already. I was so upset. I thought I heard a chuckle, but thought nothing about it, because at that moment Heather came back.

"So Bella what is going on in the game?"

"Umm... I don't really know... I was talking to Edward... He sorta was sitting next to me when you left I guess... and we talked."

"Really, well you will have to tell me Ash and Llama in the car because we called your mom and you are staying with us at Alice's house."

"And would you mind telling me who Alice is?"

"Alice just so happens to be a really good friends and Edward's sister. See the girls said that he was suppose to tell you that."

"NO!!!!"

"Well now you know. Come on. The band is leaving and we have to go get changed."

" Wait I have no clothes."

"Admit it I'm a lifesaver. I already have some of your clothes."

"Heather you had this all planned out didn't you?"

"Yep now come on. Mrs. Cullen is waiting, but umm... call her mom she doesn't like the whole Mrs. Cullen thing."

"Ok Heather since there is no point in arguing. Is Edward gonna drive us to school tomorrow or should I just bring the truck with us?"

"No you are riding with him while the rest of us are driving the truck."

"What!!!!'

---- FIN CHAPTER-----

Yeah so umm theres chapter 2. sorry it took so long. It took me a little while to get everything perfect and I really did want it to be just right. Yeah I know that it isn't what would probably be said between Edward and Bella, but bear with me. Please review. I so want it to be something that you all will like. Critics are especially welcome to review. I want to know what can be improved. Thanks.

MEG


	3. Chapter 3

The car was so dark inside. The only dim light in the car came from the dashboard. I had been sittin there relaxing just listening to the music in the background. It was a sweet slow song with a rock twist to it. Something to lighten the tension in the air, or so I thought.

I never really had noticed, but the leather interior smelt wonderful. I was so comftorable inhaling the smell until i noticed that it wasn't comeing from the seats, but from Edward himself. Wow he really smelt good. I wonder what kind of cologne he was wearing.  
"Bella, did I do something wrong?"Edward asked me suddenly interupting my thoughts.

"No, why do you think that?"

"Well you just act so restrained around me like you are scared of me."

"Well here's the thing. Ummm... how much did the girls tell you about me?"

"Nothing really I just know that you got out of a bad relationship with one of my friends, Eric right, and well that you aren't entirely over him yet, so that makes you completely out of reach. Oh and not to mention that you are my "sisters" cousin."

"Wait what who?"

"Chill she's not really my sister, but she is your cousin. Elizabeth Renee Linthicum. She is like my best friend and we often tell people we are twins who's parents divorced, so we each live with a different parent. It's funny, because most people believe it."

"Oh, ok. You scared me for a minute there. Well yes that's all true and Elizabeth is also one of my very close friends as well as my cousin. Then you have the relationship before Eric that I had with Dillon. He was someone I thought I loved but obviously I didn't know that love was still waiting for me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I might possibly be finding new love in the middle of a breakdown."

I noticed then that the car was stopped in front of the most beautiful house. It was brick and had an old fashioned door with rose bushes on either side. There was a fence which meant that there was a back yard. There was a small little garage with a door that led into the house. It was so beautiful. I was so wrapped up in admiring the house, that I didn't even notice Edward. I came back to reality though, and when I did I noticed that he was staring at me. He was so gorgeous 'no Bella you can't think like that remember what happened last time?' Well was it really so much of a bad idea for me to fall in love ? I mean I should be happy right?

"Bella do you want to go inside or stay in the car all night?" He started leaning in toward me and his actions gave way what he was trying to get to. He obviously had no intentions of going in for at least ten minutes or an hour.

" I think right now the truck is sounding pretty good." Oh my God! Did I really just say that out loud? And if so why did I say it? He was going to think I was someone who was easy and falls in love easily.

Just then I felt all my defenses crumble. His lips touched mine. It was the most wonderful feeling I had ever felt. His lips were soft and warm. They were smooth and perfect in every sense of the word. I felt his arm moved around my waist trying to pull me closer, but failing in doing so, because of the seatbelt currently still buckled around me. I reached up and locked my arms around his neck. In doing so I also ran my fingers through his beautiful hair. I felt his tounge lick my lips as if tracing them, but I knew he was asking for entry. I gracously granted him that entry and suddenly it was going further than i thought it would. I couldn't stop it though. For some reason I wanted to continue. I tried to push myself closer. Just then he pulled away.

"Someone's coming. Maybe we should go inside, I mean we can always go to my room and finish this later." He said with a passion burning in his eyes.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." I said. Then I climbed out and went toward the door where a short girl with black hair that was cut in a punk pixie cut. I supposed that was Edwards sister Alice.

"Nice Edward, we leave you alone with her for what 20 minutes and you are already falling all over her." She said laughing and walked inside.

I looked over at Edward, He was blushing. I thought it was so cute. He wasn't the only one falling for someone today. I knew that I was in love with him, I just didn't know why. But he was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5—Getting Ready**

_Sorry if things don't seem very twilightish. This is just the way the night went._

Apparently Heather had included the party in her plans when she was packing my clothes, because she had gotten my sexiest and skimpiest outfit. My black silk miniskirt with the strings on the side that made it get even shorter, my black tube top, and black high heels with the chain on the front of them. Complete with my chain choker necklace, silver bracelets, and silver hoop earrings with safety pins hanging from them. This girl was seriously a life saver.

When I was dressed, which I amazingly was able to do by myself after so bargaining on my side, the girls insisted on fixing my hair and makeup. I think it bugged them sometimes, because I hardly ever fix my hair. They decided that my hair would look cute down in spiral curls. I guess they know what is best. And I had to admit the brunette curls would most likely frame my face very well. Alice did my makeup. She chose a pink almost red lipstick with black eye shadow and red eyeliner. When they finally let me look in the mirror I was amazed. It looked nothing like me. I was so going to have to let them do this more often. They ended up putting blood red acrylic nails with black stars on them, after much begging. I really did like them. They fit my personality just right.

When they were done with me, they got dressed and Alice fixed everyone's makeup and hair. We looked great. Now it was time to go get Edward.

We walked upstairs to go get him and they were actually surprised to see him ready. Or at least I thought that he was ready

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are so not wearing that!" Alice yelled at him. The whole time he was just laughing at her.

"Oh come on Ali, What's it going to hurt?" he asked.

"Edward it's to… normal." Alice told him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, fine, why don't you, Ashley, and Heather pick out my clothes since you can obviously do a great job? I mean look at Bella," he said staring me up and down. Obviously likening what he saw.

"Maybe we will." She said and she and the girls went to Edward's room to pick out his clothes, leaving us alone once again.

"Well that worked well." Edward said approaching and embracing me.

"You planned for us to be alone, didn't you?"

"Yes, I know it bugs her the way I dress."

"I like it."

"Good." Then suddenly his face was inches from mine and I decided to tease him a little. I put my lips right next to his ear and purred. Then I began nibbling on the sensitive skin under his ear and that set him into his own set of purrs. Then I pulled away and went to sit down on the couch.

I put my feet up on the couch arm, making my skirt reveal even more of my thighs.

"Oh come on Bella. Stop teasing me," He whined.

"But it's so much fun, and it's only teasing if nothing happens all day." I said seductively.

That must have been all he could take, because suddenly he jumped on top of me and began kissing up and down my neck. I tried to get up, but he forced me back down again. He got off of me though before he could kiss my lips.

"Edward, I think we picked out the perfect outfit." Alice's voice came from the hall. It sounded as if she was trying to warn us they were coming.

She and the girls came around the corner to find us watching TV. I was still pretty much in the same position, except now my feet were resting on the coffee table. The girls just stared at me with hate.

"Ok just let me go change. Oh and Alice we are driving the mustang." Edward told her.

I started to wonder if tonight would really be as bad as I thought. Everything might turn out right. Or so I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fights Between Friends**

_Sorry about the wait. Computer has been down. I had to completely restart the system so I lost my files. Ily meg_

We got into the car. Edward insisted on sitting in the back with me while Ashley sat up front. The whole ride there I had to fight back giggles as his hand teased my legs. He had obviously found out that I was extremely ticklish. I hate that. But every now and again his hand would " accidentally" slide up my skirt. It bothered me, but only to a point. The ride was surprisingly quiet.

Suddenly I was hit with the scent of alcohol and I attempted to jump from the car. But Edward held me in my place. The second the car was parked though I sprinted from the car. I knew where the bar would possibly be. I went straight for it and found it no problem. Edward apparently was right behind me, but I never noticed until I had downed 2 shots of vodka 4 of tequila and 3 of José quervo.Stupid me. He just sat there laughing at me. When I turned to look at him, he just sept me up into a passionate kiss. I guess that's where things went wrong.

I noticed Ashley's surprised face. She looked hurt and angry. The next thing I was pulled out of Edwards arms by Heather and Ashley Punched me. I threw Heather on the floor and kept her there with my foot, and punched Ashley apparently knocking her out. These bitches knew not to piss me off or come between me and my baby because I would kill someone if I had to not even thinking about the consequences. I kicked heather in her ugly face. At this point I was beyond pissed these were suppose to be my girls, but now they were fighting me. Bitches had it coming this was not even the beginning. I knelt down next to Heather and whispered, "Bitch if you want to live through tonight, I would leave this place now and never fucking come in my sight again." At that she ran.

Apparently Edward thought this all funny because he was on the ground laughing at the scene.

"babe" he said between laughs "I didn't know I meant so much. And where the hell did you learn to fight like that?"

I guess it was all kind of funny. I mean I just Beat the living hell out of my two best friends over him I must honestly love this man. That or I must be too drunk to care what I am doing with my life.

Just then things went weird.

"Rose, what the hell just happened?"

"I think Edwards new girlfriend just beat the hell out of your little match for him. I think I like her."! "Damn it! Where is Jasper I need to get my mind off this."

"I think he is with your brother Emmett. A cute one he is."

That's when I noticed the little audience that had formed and then disappeared. Standing next to alice was a girl that had long blond curly hair and could pass as a runway model. She was beyond beautiful. Then Two boys popped up behind them. One, who I assumed was Jasper, had blonde hair , gold eyes, and pale skin. He was beautiful. The other, I guess was Emmett, was tall, muscular, and had dark hair. He just stood there staring at the other girl next to alice practically drooling on himself.

"Emmett, Jasper! Get your asses over here and meet Bella."

"Bro what have you been up to and where did you find a hottie like this one?"

"Stay away, She is mine."

Just then Elizabeth came beside me, apparently drunk, and laughing.

"Bella did you hear someone beat the hell out of Ashley and Heather?"

"yeah Liz it was me.'

How could this night get any weirder?? Well At least I still had the NIGHT to look forward to.


End file.
